The present invention relates to a device for applying, independently and over a relatively long period of time, sterilization treatment at water points situated in isolated areas where it is impossible to use electric energy from the national grid.
Known sterilization devices of the chemical type have the drawback either of being unreliable or of requiring frequent maintenance.
It is true that it is possible to use conventional electric equipment which would be supplied by batteries, but the independence of such equipment would only be a few weeks, even a few days. Now, for such a system to be economic, it must be able to work independently for at least six months.